fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Highestbounty123
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Highestbounty123! Thanks for your edit to the File:Crow.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 17:38, September 22, 2011 Incoming Admin :D Hiya Highest. Guess what? I'm an admin and a bureaucrat here. HOORAY! ...Anyway, do you need help with anything here, I was wondering? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Just in case you didn't see my message on BF's chat, Highest- you can use Shadow God Slayer- it and Jet-Black are essentially the same thing for now. As for the name, don't ask me- another user named it. Also, please post in your own section on my talk page, please. I find it irritating whenever someone does that (I've repreminded a few other users >.>) since I need to edit my talk page afterwards. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ok. I just changed him back. sorry, i was just loking for a character to add to raven tail. Isaw that he wasn't in a guild and that he wasn't reserved, but i see that you want him to your slef so i just got him off of Raven tail. Reaper10205 01:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Reaper10205 Dark DS i think dark dragon slayer magic is supposed to be free actually i know it was last time i checked an admin told meTrue-Clown-Prince 04:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) honestly i just wanted to make sure bc i need to use it ok?True-Clown-Prince 15:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) oh this is arkward i needed the old style.....do you really need the old style.....True-Clown-Prince 15:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) it looks like not using it will set us both back a bit huh. id like to come to some kind of comprmis if possiableTrue-Clown-Prince 15:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) so are you saying if i meet someone with fire dragon slayer magic that you can't? True-Clown-Prince 15:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) so did you plan on using natsu or anyoneTrue-Clown-Prince 15:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) in parentheses?True-Clown-Prince 15:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For being so nice about this whole thingTrue-Clown-Prince 16:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) but aren't rouge and sting different elements from natsu and ganjeelTrue-Clown-Prince 16:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i think they are light and darkTrue-Clown-Prince 16:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) het did you write a stroy yetTrue-Clown-Prince 16:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) just wondeingTrue-Clown-Prince 17:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Dark Blood Magic Hey Bounty, (mind if I call you that? :s) could I please make two characters using your dark blood magic. but they would be arteficially created by this guy: Dr.Hari. WikedBlue 21:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeeahhh!! thanks btw!! :D WikedBlue 21:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo HB can i use your Darkness Dragon Slayer magic cuz i need it to make my Twilight DS Magic AZER3L 18:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo You should put a property template on Yuu's page, just my advice as a fellow editor. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Dragon magic In thinking is Void dragon slayer magic possible? when im thinking it not have anything eat return powers or kind like of that (sorry my bad english) Got it... Sorry for bothering you HB!!!!!!!!!!!!Jakyou 16:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) RP? Heya Highest! Wanna RP? Yes, I want to RP, I am bored as hell lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:31, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Go with the flow :P I'll use Richard Buchanan.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:37, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll go first.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:41, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Wanna go on chat?[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:47, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I've posted, but which chat are you on?[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC)